1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Slatwalls. More particularly, it relates to an improved design for extruded slatwalls that is easier to manufacture and provides increased strength and quality.
2. The Prior Art
Slatwalls have a front surface formed by horizontally elongated front members separated by horizontally elongated grooves. The grooves receive supports, such as braces and hangers, which, in turn, support shelves and the merchandise that is being displayed. Slatwalls are used extensively for wall displays because of the versatility that they offer as far as placement of the supports to be mounted thereon.
Often slatwalls are formed as extruded horizontally elongated sections that are interlockingly connected with similar upper and lower slatwall sections to form a slatwall panel. Generally, the upper and lower horizontal ends of the slatwall sections have connectors which mesh with those of the vertically adjacent sections to secure the sections together. Thus, several panels are used to form a slatwall. It is important that the coupling between vertically adjacent slatwall sections be such that the finished slatwall is sturdy. Furthermore, the spacing between the front slat members of the slatwall sections should be uniform to maintain an aesthetically pleasing and even appearance. In addition, the grooves in the slatwall should be designed to promote stable engagement between the slatwall and the supports that are releasably mounted within the grooves. These prior art designs utilize plastics to form the desired slatwall configuration.